The Truth
by HappinessIsABeagle
Summary: Peppermint Patty x Charlie Brown warning.


**THE TRUTH**

It's a warm summers day, the gang are all playing baseball in the perfect heat.

"COME ON CHARLIE BROWN! STRIKE THIS NEXT GUY OUT!" yelled Lucy from right field

Charlie Brown ignored the right fielder and pitched.

"IT'S A HIGH FLY BALL!" Everyone yelled

"CATCH IT CHARIE BROWN, CATCH IT!" exclaimed Lucy

Charlie Brown stuck his glove in front of him and prepared for the ball. The 8 fielders covered their eyes.

Unfortunately, Charlie Brown was one inch far back, therefore, he missed the ball that could've won the game.

"AAUGH! YOU BLOCKHEAD CHARLIE BROWN!" Everyone yelled then ran off.

Charlie Brown walked off the field, with everyone from his team, giving him dirty looks, even his own beagle.

Charlie Brown walked, head down and sat down the left of the great oak tree.

A few minutes pass by and he hears a familiar voice. "Hey Chuck". Charlie Brown looked to his left and sees Peppermint Patty sitting down.

"Hi, Patty…" Charlie Brown mutters.

"I'm sorry about that home run, Chuck…"

"Okay." Patty looks over and sees her friend about to cry.

"Chuck? Are you alright?" She asks

"I'm great."

"Chuck. You can always tell me."

Charlie Brown looks over at her freckled face. "Okay, Okay. I'll tell you, Patty"

Patty smiles. "You see, there's something I've been thinking about for a long time." Charlie Brown pauses and looks at Patty. "I made a fool of myself at that game and she was watching. I bet she thinks I'm a massive failure…"

"What's her name? I'll tell her you like her"

Charlie Brown looks over at Patty. "It's not that Little Red Haired Girl. Actually, You know her"

"Marcie?"

"She likes Franklin" Charlie Brown looked up

Peppermint Patty sighed. "Who is it Chuck?"

Charlie Brown looked into his friend's green eyes and blushed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" 

Peppermint Patty rolled her eyes. "You can trust me, Chuck"

Charlie Brown smiled then let go of it. "I just…can't.."

The tomboy then looked down at her sandals then at Charlie Brown. "CHUCK?!"

Charlie Brown looked at her. "Patty… I'll tell you.."

"It's about time, Chuck!"

Charlie Brown fixed his hair and straightened out his shirt. He turned around and went behind the tree.

"Hang on, Patty"

Patricia nodded.

"Okay… I better not stuff this up or she'll hate me." Charlie Brown thought to himself as he started climbing the tree, sitting on a big, long, thick, sturdy branch right above Peppermint Patty's head. Then he grabbed a piece of paper, wrote something on it, made it into a paper plane. "I did it." Charlie Brown once again thought to himself then smiled. He launched the paper plane, it landed on Peppermint Patty's head. Thankfully, she didn't look up and notice Charlie Brown. This was going good. She took the plane of her head, unfolded it and read the cursive.

"Dear Patty, Come up on the tree with me. I'm on the lowest branch. - Chuck" she read aloud.

"If you say so, Chuck!" she called out.

She went behind the tree then started climbing it, As expected, Charlie Brown was there helping her up onto the branch. She sat down on his right.

"Thanks Chuck."

"Your welcome, Patty" Charlie Brown smiled.

"So… why are we here?"

Charlie Brown wasn't prepared one bit. He quickly looked around. "Patty! Look over there! Is that a beautiful French poodle I see? It's beautiful!"

She looked over and Charlie Brown held her hand.

Charlie Brown sighed. "Oh I was wrong.."

Patty looked down and grinned. "You sly dog."

Charlie Brown blushed and was nervous but ready. He looked in her eyes. "You're the girl I like, Patty. Your father is right, you **are** a rare gem" He blurted out then smiled.

Peppermint Patty's face went as red as Linus' shirt and smiled. "I like you too, Chuck"

Charlie Brown began humming "Poor Sweet Baby" and hoping she'd remember it.

"Poor, sweet baby,

Poor, poor, sweet, sweet baby.

Show me where it hurts, I'll tell you how to make it well,

I've won lots of loving cups for playing show and tell.

My poor, sweet baby,

Poor, poor, sweet, sweet baby.

When you need a shoulder, come and try mine on for size,

I'm real good at holding hands and,

Really great at drying eyes.

Just try me,

Cry me all your tears.

Why deny me,

The pleasure of dryin' 'em

Stoppin' you cryin' 'em

Don't despair for,

Smiles are what I'm there for.

You won't have to call on me, I'll always be right near,

Near to kiss and cuddle you and,

Whisper in your little ear,

Don't fear.

There, there, baby.

Poor, sweet baby,

Poor, sweet baby,

Mama's here." She sung, while holding Charlie Brown's hand tightly.

Charlie Brown closed his eyes and laid his head on Peppermint Patty's lap while stroking him.

"Chuck"

Charlie Brown sat up. "Yes, Patty?"

"How long have you liked me for?"

"Since we met through Linus. As soon as I saw you, I fell in love with you." Charlie Brown blushed and sat closer to his "girlfriend"

"Me too, Chuck."

The couple looked into each other's eyes and moved closer together. They both smiled then pressed their lips fiercely against each other's, kissing.

They put their hands on each other's blushing face.

Lucy and Linus walk by. 

"You see Linus, that kid is a failure-WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed after seeing them kiss.

Charlie Brown detached from the kiss and stared at Lucy who was looking up at them. "GOOD GRIEF LUCY! WHERE'S THE PRIVACY?!"

"GO SOMEWHERE ELSE THEN!" the black haired girl yelled.

The lovers get down from the tree and walk past a shocked Linus.

"Are you lovers?" He asked.

"Yeah." Patty replied, holding Charlie Brown's hand.

"This library is a good place" Charlie Brown said happily

"I'm tired, Chuck."

They sat down. They fell asleep in each other's arms for a couple of hours, before getting up to go home.

"Bye, Chuck!" said Peppermint Patty as she walked off.

"Patty! Wait!" Patty turned around

Charlie Brown ran up to her and gave her a hug. "This is the best day of my life" Charlie Brown said happily.

Patty hugged him tightly. "I love you, Chuck"

"Me too".


End file.
